Waiting
by ToriOfTheYuri
Summary: Short SwanQueen fic - Regina is in FTL one winter night after Storybrooke has disappeared, and an "intruder" falls into her castle through a portal. Fluff ensues.


A/N: To dedicate waiting until March for the break to be over, I've decided to write Rev some fluff. I apologize for the quality of writing, I've been on a break for the past while so my words aren't flowing as well as I'd like -shakes fist-

**Waiting**

A hazy blue mist clouded the fields around the dark castle. Its once-evil queen stood at the balcony's edge, leaning her shoulder against the molding and gazing into the clouds. A sigh sunk out from Regina's lips as she attempted to relax, but not a night had passed without considerable anxiety.

Winter had fallen upon the Enchanted Forest, but the woman paid no mind to the cold. Instead, she continued to watch the snowfall in silence while trying to restrain the memories.

_Henry…_

Her eyes fell shut.

… _Emma…_

She had only a split second's rest before a guard called to her from the hallway.

"Your Majesty!"

In all honesty, it was a bit of a surprise. There had been peace between her Kindgom and the Charming's since they returned; and while she had many more enemies to worry about, none had made an attack just yet. Regina looked over her shoulder in the direction of the voice and used a swift bit of magic to open the door.

"Pardon the interruption at this hour, but we have captured an assassin."

"An assassin?" she raised an eyebrow, "From where?"

"We… don't know. She managed to infiltrate the magic barrier, though she seems to have no magic herself. Or at the very least is feigning ignorance."

The queen's mouth fell agape, rather slightly, but a gasp managed to escape.

_No… It couldn't be…_

"Did she come alone?"

"As far as we know, but she hasn't been cooperative with us."

A smirk befell her.

"Bring her to me."

_I have been waiting for far too long…_

Moments later, the queen's chamber doors opened once again. This time Regina remained facing the outdoors, back to the intruder whose arms were held by two guards. Save for a few grunts from down the hallway, she couldn't be sure who this would be. Her steely façade was worn away at the thought, and in that weakness she would not allow herself to see this intruder until she was certain it would not end painfully – for anyone.

"Damn it! Let me go! Who are you weirdos?"

Brown eyes sparked open.

_That voice…_

"I'm not here to kill anybody! I don't even know how I-!"

The belligerent blonde was stunned silent when the woman before her, clad in an elegant black dress and complementing jewels, finally turned around. They stood face to face, eyeing each other for the first time in years as the elder of the two hoped for a brief moment that this would be enough. But Regina's expression did little more than soften Emma's rage.

"Unhand her," she commanded, "She's not lying."

The guards did as they were told without question, and remained standing at attention until dismissed. Emma was still in the midst of dusting off her red leather jacket when the ornate wooden doors creaked shut with a final thud. Blue eyes darted around, fearing that she was once again someone's prisoner, but when she looked back at the other woman… well, _something_ stopped her from lashing out.

_It really has been a long time…_

Regina was unaware of just how long her gaze lingered on the lost woman, and her smile was the only thing keeping her joyous tears hidden. Words had to wait until they were the right ones: handpicked for the occasion of them meeting again, but for the first time.

"Hey…"

Emma raised an eyebrow, while still rubbing her wrist which had been bruised slightly during her arrival.

"Hey?"

"Sorry," Regina sighed, resting a palm to her forehead, "I mean, how did you get here?"

_After all this time… how?_

"Some guy with too much eyeliner grabbed me, threw me to the floor and then before I knew it I fell into some gross hallway. And I'm guessing those were your guards who threw me in a cell without even questioning how someone just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Ah," the brunette chuckled, "I'm afraid that's a fairly normal occurrence in this world. Portals and whatnot, although the fact that you managed to get into this castle… Actually, I can't say I'm surprised."

Emma stood her ground, eyeing the way this stranger practically sauntered across the room to see her more closely. Despite the sheer power resonating from every footstep, she did not fear anything at all. This person had every chance to harm her, keep her imprisoned and so on; but instead she was released.

"What do you want with me? Did you call me here?"

"… Many times," Regina spoke sadly as she reached an arm out to Emma's shoulder, only to pull back, "Though it could not be my magic that brought you here; but yours."

Crystal eyes rolled.

"Magic? Seriously? You sound like my kid."

Regina smiled brightly as her heart skipped a beat.

"He _is_ the truest believer, after all. You're going to have to follow his ways for a while if you want to know where you are and how you got here."

"How do you-?"

"You really don't stop with the questions do you, Miss Swan?"

Emma remained still, slack jawed and silent – utterly confused at this woman who not only knew her name, but was also well aware of her son's habits. She followed logic, always. Logic from a world without magic; and yet the most logical thing for her to do here was to believe. To understand, she would have to trust in just a little bit of a world she never knew.

"Okay fine, I'll let you talk. So long as you actually tell me what's happening."

_I've even missed your bluntness, it seems._

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? It's lovely weather."

"It's snowing outsi-!"

Emma couldn't even finish her sentence before they were engulfed in purple smoke. It cleared quickly, revealing a secluded pathway, lit only by the moon reflecting on the white covering the trees. This was certainly something beyond her logic – it had to be a dream; there was no way.

"Magic does exist, as you can see," Regina informed her, "But I suppose if you need this to be some kind of dream, go ahead and believe that. Just… believe something."

Her voice had become desperate, as did her mannerisms. From the start, Emma had viewed this woman as someone regal; obviously the ruler of that castle, and yet she had greeted her with "Hey" – she spoke with understanding. She was _begging_ her to believe. The blonde offered a lopsided smile and grasped the woman's shoulder tightly.

"I just want to try to piece things together. I haven't told anyone about the way my memory is messed up, because to everyone else it doesn't seem like it is. I tell them what I remember, and it seems accurate and nice. But I feel it… I'm missing something and I haven't figured out what. So fine, it's okay, I'll believe you… uhh… Your Majesty?"

"Regina."

Emma blinked at her seriousness.

"You were the only one who called me by name. I always appreciated that."

"I think I'd remember someone like you, but alright," the blonde laughed for a moment, a blush rising to her cheeks – from the cold, of course – "I mean, you're stunning!"

The expression was returned, though with more surprise at her overt statement.

_Is this a result of your memory loss?_

"You did," she finally continued, "And we knew each other some time ago. Briefly, but it was… important. You were very important."

"Oh was I?"

By now they had taken to walking along the pathway, consumed in idle chatter about the past. Where she should have been running for her life, Emma felt safety by this person's side. The way she spoke about them with such detail and emotion really made it seem as though these stories were true.

_It's a madwoman's fairy tale, Emma. God, why are you still here? You have clearly been kidnapped and tossed in the woods and left for dead. Run. Run you idiot. Why aren't you running?_

"… Why haven't you run yet?" Regina asked, halting a few steps ahead.

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"No," she turned around with a chuckle, "I just know you. Running may not be the most accurate description though; you simply choose to remove yourself from situations that you don't believe are going anywhere."

Emma huffed a defeated breath, accompanied by a smile. This woman certainly nailed it. Finally someone understood.

"You're right, so I guess that means I see this going somewhere."

The two shared a smile, just like old times. Something about sharing time together just felt right. _Right_ to the point that Emma was truly starting to believe what she was being told. In the realm of logic, it made sense for her to only feel this comfortable with someone she knew – yet she didn't know her at all.

"Who are you, really?"

Regina sighed a little.

"That depends… things have changed so much. There haven't happened to be any new editions of Snow White published recently?" her smirk was forced mirthlessly.

"Uhh, no?"

"Then I'm _a_ queen. One of many in this world, that's all."

"And why is someone like you so interested in me? I never imagined I'd get myself tangled up with royalty."

"Now that's too long of a story… but as for us…"

They approached a riverbank, beautifully aglow with reflecting stars and snowflakes surrounding them. If there was ever a time to believe in magic, it was now. Not when she fell through a portal into a dungeon; and not when she was teleported outside. No… it was here, when Emma saw the single tear fall from the other woman's eye as she stared up at the sky.

"There's so much I never got to say to you before you lost your memory. I've waited for you, trying to follow our son's example – the belief that our family would always find each other-"

Emma was too enthralled in the queen's sincerity to even notice '_our_ son'.

"But now, no matter what I say… you don't know who I am, or why it matters so damn much!"

Regina grit her teeth, softening only when her clenched fist was held by the blonde's hand. She leaned her head over, fearfully watching for any sign of discontent in the blue irises – but continually found reassurance.

"I told you I'd believe you," Emma smiled, "Clearly I mean a lot to you."

"I had hoped that, at the end, we were friends… I wanted to hug you when we said goodbye," it struck her suddenly, "We… never said goodbye."

"Maybe because you believed you'd see me again?"

"Emma… I-"

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, much like it had the first time they had met – and _exactly _like when she thought they would be apart forever. Regina couldn't ever find the words, not then, and not now.

_I am so tired of curses…_

The queen's fist finally opened, entwining their fingers not long before the blonde's surprise would be quelled by actions. Regina stepped forward, gazing at the quivering lips; red from the chilled night air.

"The magic we share is so powerful," they were so close now, and misty breath shrouded their vision.

"That's something I – no, we – learned in the past. We both knew it… how much we should be together."

Emma's eyes had fallen shut, lost in the warmth of the moment that enveloped them both in this wintery paradise. She felt a second hand rest on the side of her neck while a thumb brushed her cheek. And a moment later lips grazed against hers, chaste and restrained… but so enticing. This night was already so unbelievable – or rather, everything about tonight was unbelievable except for this. Everything about this woman was true, and the emotion she brought out in her was no exception.

For a split second, Emma was lucky enough to feel something most people dream of: falling in love with the same person for a second time. The moment she chose to grip Regina's waist, pulling them closer together to fully return the kiss was one that –thankfully – she would never forget again.

Clouds of magic engulfed them, along with a bright light which resonated from their hearts. And the second that the blast of wind died down, both women tightened their hold on each other. They were bracing against their tears; tears of loneliness, sadness, but above all else… joy. Emma finally opened her eyes, quivering in Regina's arms.

"I- I remember," she caught herself quickly, "No! I'm back. Right here in the moment, I-"

"I've missed you so much!"

They held then hands close between their bodies, repeating true love's kiss so many times that there would not be the slightest remnant of this curse left behind.

"Not seeing you for so long," Emma whimpered with a bit lip, "Even though I didn't remember you…"

She finally found the strength to hold back, if only for a moment while she locked their stares together.

"I've only been loving you more."

"I love you," Regina continued to nuzzle her forehead against Emma's, sneaking in the occasional kiss, "I'm sorry I only realized it when I had to let you go."

Emma couldn't help but snicker.

"What?"

"I knew it from the moment we met," the blonde grinned.

"That you loved me?"

"That," she embraced her more fully now, "And that it would be a lot of work, but you would love me too."

"Thank you... for waiting for me," the brunette's head was now comfortably nestled in the crook of Emma's neck.

"I think we've both waited long enough now."

* * *

A/N: XD;; Just a short fluffy mumble of a fic. Poor Rev didn't know that the hiatus went until March so this was to cheer her up. I may write more if I get time and prompts and motivation ^_^/ Thanks for reading!


End file.
